tfsofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleKuriboh
Martin Billany, better known by his screen name LittleKuriboh (or CardGamesFTW), is the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series, a parody of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, and is the very first abridger and thus is commonly known as the father of abridging. Each 'episode' of The Abridged Series parodies the original Yu-Gi-Oh! equivalent and is typically around six to ten minutes in length per episode (episode length has steadily increased with time, as earlier episodes were typically four to six minutes long). The Series is made using clips from the original series while voicing most of the characters and placing in sound effects, music clips, well-known movie/television quotes, etc... LittleKuriboh voices all Abridged Series characters with the exception of Rebecca and The Other Abridged Movie character Gary, who were voiced by LittleKuriboh's ex-wife Abigail ("Abi"), better known by her screen name Safty. Also, the Big Five and Noah are played by TeamFourStar and Kirbopher, respectively. Dartz (the season four main villain) is also played by one of the TeamFourStar members, Takahata101, but this is only in the Marik's Evil Council of Doom series, as the story arc Dartz originates from has not been reached yet in the Abridged Series. Career LittleKuriboh created Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. Despite the videos being well received, LittleKuriboh was not listed among the top subscribed channels, although his popularity was high enough to earn a spot. YouTube eventually began taking down some of LittleKuriboh's videos for copyright infringement, causing him to set up new pages and an account on Dailymotion. In response to the first Abridged Series episode being taken down, he posted a live performance of Episode One of the Abridged Series. Using no clips to avoid copyright infringement, the video was of himself voicing the entire episode, and this allowed fans to see what he looked like for the first time. Shortly after creating the Abridged Movie, LittleKuriboh had his account suspended on YouTube. Messages were sent to YouTube to have his account returned. Soon afterward it was, and LittleKuriboh was moved to the top subscribed. As an April Fool's Day joke, in 2008 LittleKuriboh announced the cancellation of The Abridged Series. Aside from "Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series", LittleKuriboh also does voice acting in the machinima "Eden: The Zhang Chronicles" and has lent his voice to the "Naruto" abridged series. Most recently he was the narrator for episode 4 of Dragon Ball Z: The Abridged Series; this was the first time he has provided a guest voice and the cameo isn't specifically referred to. He appears to narrate the series, also appearing in episode 5 and stated he will continue to if the makers want him. Later, he then became a permanent part of TeamFourStar as Freeza and the narrator. LittleKuriboh also voices Sugoroku Mutou in Project YGO's fandub of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters". He has also made a cameo appearance in Go Go Parody Rangers the movie, where he plays one of Evan Splooge's rat henchmen. He is also a creator of a second Naruto the abridged series called "Naruto the abridged comedy spoof series show". LittleKuriboh guest starred as Yami Yugi in the first episode of Vegeta3986's and MasakoX's Naruto: The Abridged Series. LittleKuriboh guest starred as Shanks in None Piece. Shanks was basically portrayed as a drunken slob who Luffy hung out with for no apparent reason. Projects & Roles His own creations: *Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged *Ninjabridge/Naruto The Abridged Comedy Spoof *Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds One Shot Parody Special *Marik Plays Bloodlines Outside roles: *Dragon Ball Z Abridged by TeamFourStar -- Narrator and Freeza *Sonic X Abridged by ShadyVox -- Grandpa, Yugi, & a police officer (Cameo) *Sonic X Abridged by SuperPsyGuy -- Rouge The Bat (Cameo) *JoJo's Bizzare Adventure Abridged by Antfish -- Seto Kaiba (Cameo) *Naruto Abridged by MasakoX & Vegeta3986 -- Yami (Cameo) *Kampfer Abridged by MasakoX -- Seppuku Bunny, Yami (Cameo) *1KidsEntertainment's Death Note Abridged by 1KidsEntertainment -- Aiber, Joey (Cameo) *Pokemon Abridged by Box of Danger -- Officer Jenny (Cameo, Episode 18) *Trinity Blood Abridged by TwilightWolf183 -- Duelist Guy (Cameo) *Fullmetal Alchemist The Abridged Movie by ARTeamFTW-- Mad Scientist *K-On! The Abridged Series by Just5Guys -- Tristan (Cameo, Episode 6) *Sailor Moon Abridged by Megami33 -- Moon Light Knight *A semi-regular on the Wha-Chow podcast *None Piece by purpleeyeswtf -- Shanks *Abridgimon by Abridgimon -- Sora, Yokomon, Joe, Pukamon, Piyomon *TOME -- Nylocke *Katekyo Hitman Reborn Abridged -- Timeteo (Cameo, Episode 2) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The Abridged Series-- Demitri (Episode 16, all voices except Dimitri's "pretty good" Jaden voice) *50% OFF---Coach Sasabe (Episode 8) Trivia Little Kuriboh often makes playful jokes at the expense of his fellow abridgers (not that they don't give them back.) It's amusing, since his real life persona is very timid and withdrawn. Here are a few examples: *There have been several knocks and references toward Vegeta3986's and MasakoX's Naruto The Abridged Series in many Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged episodes. **Later as an April Fools joke, LK also did his own version of Naruto Abridged. (Complete with jokes blatantly stolen from Yu-Gi-Oh abridged and Yami coming up at the end exclaiming "Why is everyone on this show a f%&king ninja?"). He is now up to the eighth episode in this series. *He created a "How to create an Abridged Series" video making fun of the stereotypes often used by other abridged series creators, but in reality was more often making fun of his own series. *He also started the joke of creating "The War of the Abridged Series Creators" creating "attack videos" toward Lanipator and hbi2k with each party trading blows. In most of these videos LK assumes the role of English dub actor Dan Green, the voice of Yami, and speaks using a plush Yami doll. *He mocked Team Four Star's slow update rate during an Eminem parody video, "Without Yugi". *He pokes fun at Team Four Star's rising success versus his own ("We're about half as popular as Team Four Star. Hmmph.) in Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Episode 41. (The previous episode actually features Takahata101 reprising his role as Nappa.) *Several Abridged Series refer to LittleKuriboh in the synopses as inspiration. *In the pilot to Lanipator's Yu Yu Hakusho: The Abridged Series, an extra is heard quoting Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged by exclaiming, "In America!". (In the remastered version it is changed to 'guhroogamesh'.) Also, the driver who hits Yusuke Urameshi drives recklessly while saying "Ha! Ha! Ha! I love LittleKuriboh." *In the sixth episode of Megami33's Sailor Moon: The Abridged Series, Serena admits she can't afford a cat-shaped clock because she spent her money donating to LittleKuriboh. Also, in "Episode 36/37", he was the last person mentioned in a PokeRap parody song about Abridged Series producers Sailor Venus had slept with. *LittleKuriboh's account is frequently taken down by YouTube for weeks at a time before overwhelming fan response leads YouTube to put his account back up. *LittleKuriboh guest starred in the Nostalgia Critic's review of Ponyo. He beat up the Nostalgia Critic with a baseball bat for making fun of the movie and Hayao Miyazaki. He later appeared made a cameo appearance in the Critic's Top 11 Strangest Couples. *He later returned for the Nostalgia Critic Valentines episode. Additional trivia: *LittleKuriboh does not actually play Yu-Gi-Oh! *He plans to finish the Yu-Gi-Oh! series, but is unsure if he will touch GX or 5Ds *LittleKuriboh is Not a Brony, but has poked fun and done a few gags related to the fandom. Category:Abridger Category:Voice Actor Category:Team Four Star Members